Plans are outlined for developing a program in Transfusion Medicine for the Temple University School of Medicine and Temple University Hospital. Although the primary emphasis of the program is toward developing a curriculum for medical students, additional educational impact is expected on Temple University Hospital residents and faculty in may disciplines. More intensive instruction will be designed for students with a particular interest in Transfusion Medicine as well as fellows in Hematology and residents in Clinical Pathology and an active program of clinical and bench research will provide diverse opportunities for collaborative investigation. Some educational effort will involve other physicians in the Delaware Valley, patients, and the lay-public. A computer-assisted program in self-instruction and self-evaluation will be an innovative aspect of the curriculum, and a detailed evaluation process will assess the impact of the program on augmenting an individual's data base and problem solving, changing his attitudes, and modifying his medical practice in a more cost-effective and appropriate manner. Important resources in this program are the Temple University School of Medicine, Temple University Hospital, and the Department of Medicine, with strong ancillary support from the Thrombosis Research Center and Penn-Jersey Regional Red Cross.